


I'm Always Here

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: pov = luigiany male pronouns = simon
Relationships: Simon Belmont/Luigi (Nintendo)
Kudos: 4





	I'm Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> pov = luigi  
> any male pronouns = simon

“I’m always here.”

My eyes flashed open. And then I realized. No longer was I alone. A pair of warm arms were wrapped around my waist.

“It’s alright.”

Looking up, I noticed the love of my life with me. Keeping me safe and warm.

We sat in silence. He then slipped one of his hands onto my back. Gliding it up and down.

I could feel the tears fall out of my eyes. Not ones of sadness, or regret.. But of joy.

“You’re too good to me.” I muttered.

“I’m just giving you the love you deserve.” he chuckles.

I smile. Shakily wrapping my arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> when u write luimon again bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb


End file.
